


Tentative Balance

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: A moment of quiet for the newly crowned king and queen of Ivalice.





	Tentative Balance

“Ovelia.” Delita shook her gently. “Ovelia, wake up.”

She opened her eyes slowly. He bundled her into a cloak, stroking her hair. She did not know what to think when he kissed her softly except that it brought heat to her cheeks. Scrubbing at her eyes, Ovelia forced her mind to pay attention.

“Where are we going?” She asked, drawing the cloak tightly around her shoulders.

He smiled, brighter than she could remember him doing so in some time.

“There are shooting stars tonight. I thought you might want to see them.” He led her to the gardens, silent and careful as they traversed the halls. Together they watched lights streak across the sky. It was quiet, more so than it would have been during the day.

Ovelia found herself watching him more than the lights twinkling above them, hands folded into the fabric of her cloak to keep them warm. Delita’s face wasn’t turned towards her - he looked towards the sky with wide eyes, the faintest curl of his mouth present whenever a star became a streak of pale color in the blackness.

“It is beautiful.” She managed to say - whisper really, turning her eyes to the blanket of stars. It was the truth. A clear night such as this one would have been an answer to her prayers during her time at Orbonne.

Delita made a sound of acknowledgement low in his throat, warm and solid beside her. It made her feel safe in that moment.

“I watched such things once before.” He told her thoughtfully. One of his hands reached for hers without any thought on his part, it seemed. She didn’t protest, looking down at his fingers covering her own, warming her.

“Was it beautiful then as well?” She asked carefully. Turning her head to look at him, she caught the shift of his expression. His mouth tightened as though he were forcing himself to be quiet. When he looked at her his face was smooth - once more the calm mask she had become more familiar with.

“Yes.” He said simply.

Ovelia looked away. She searched her mind for something to say, anything, only to look up in surprise when he touched her cheek. Delita tipped her face up with care, looking at her for a moment before he slowly leaned close and brushed his lips over her brow. She held herself very still under the touch, frozen in that instant as though he had trapped her with magicks.

“But it is just as beautiful now as it was then.” He murmured into her hair. “Thank you, Ovelia, for humoring me.”

Words vied in her throat to be spoken, none of them quite right for what she thought she wanted to convey. Nodding, she slowly raised her head and gently touched her cheek to his. He stilled at that, shivering so lightly that she might have missed it had they not been standing so close.

They remained so for a little longer, quietly breathing in the dark.


End file.
